


Say Something

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki is not a villain, Maybe - Freeform, Short Story, angsty, probably smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic inspired by "Say Something" so you can only imagine what this is going to be like. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki hadn’t wanted to visit Midgard for a circus, but it was difficult to say no to his brother. The older man had been so excited, and Loki had to admit it was quite entertaining. There had been some interesting acts, including brightly colored jesters and animal trainers. After a few acts, Loki found himself enjoying it, and made a mental note to visit one of these again in the near future. The leader, a man they called the ringmaster, asked the audience to turn their attention towards the top of the tent as the lights dimmed just a bit. He squinted, just making out the shape of a figure who appeared to be wrapped in silk scarves. Soft music began to fill the tent and she began to twist and twirl, the silks fluttering at her commands. Loki found himself entranced, unable to look away from the display. He hadn’t realized Midgardians possessed such grace, and too soon it was over. The last act passed in a blur before Thor was leading him out of the tent and home. In that moment, Loki vowed to return to see the silk dancer.

 

Loki found the same circus just one week later, and this time he stayed after the show was over. He had to admit, he was nervous; he’d never spoken with a Midgardian before, and had no idea if this young woman would be willing to speak with him. He charmed the ringmaster, convincing the man to allow him to meet her, and suddenly she was in front of him. She turned to face him with a curious look and a small smile as he stepped forward to greet her.

“Hello. I apologize for intruding, but I wanted to meet you.” Already, he sounded like a youth, his voice not as confident as he would like.

“Oh. Well, it’s lovely to meet you.” She offered a hand, and Loki hesitated before taking it gently. She gave a shake and her smile warmed just a bit. “My name’s Astrid. It’s nice to meet you, Mr…?” Astrid. He had to hold back a laugh at how fitting it seemed. With her bright red hair and green eyes, her name’s meaning had never been clearer. He cleared his throat, releasing her hand and giving her a nod.

“Loki. A pleasure to meet you, Astrid.” She invited him to sit, and he stayed with her most of the night simply getting to know her, knowing he would visit again. And he did, week after week, spending one night with her each time and growing closer to her.

 

Three months into his visits, she finally asked him.

“So…you’re not from here, are you?” She sounded hesitant, and he paused in his eating to look at her. She had bitten her lip and his gaze was instantly drawn to it. He had held back from kissing her despite the numerous times he was sure she would respond well. There was that fear, that niggling in his mind that said she wouldn’t approve, would spurn his advances. He mentally shook himself, giving his usual smirk to answer her question.

“Well, I do tend to visit you in different towns. It would be hard to be from all of them.” She frowned, confusion in her gaze. He sipped the wine they’d acquired.

“No, I mean…” She looked around, as though someone might be listening, and leaned forward a bit. He leaned as well, knowing the conversation ahead. Would it bother her, that he wasn’t human? That he came from the legends and myths of her own people. “I mean, you’re not from…Earth. Right?” She looked so lost, so embarrassed, he set his hand over her own in comfort the way his mother did for him sometimes.

“No, I am not.” There was a bit of triumph in her gaze, and he wondered at it for only a moment. “Does that bother you, Astrid?” She was quick to shake her head, moving a bit closer to him on the couch they sat on. 

“Then where are you from? Is it far from here?” He couldn’t help but chuckle at her eagerness to learn, and began to tell her of the Asgard and the Nine Realms, of his family. She listened with rapt attention, only occasionally interrupting to ask a question or two. They grew closer that night.

 

Thor’s banishment ruined everything. Suddenly, Loki was in charge, next in line for the throne. He didn’t have time to visit Astrid, and it ate at him week after week. It didn’t help with his disposition and things only became worse. When he fell off the bridge, all he could think of was her; he’d never see her again.

 

When Loki returned with his army, he was a changed man. Astrid no longer danced in his thoughts, instead having been shoved into some dark corner of his mind. His plan was coming to fruition; he watched from that ridiculous Tower of Stark’s as his Chitauri laid waste to the city. Soon, it would all belong to him and he would have the kingdom he was rightfully due.

“Loki?” The voice was soft and distinctly feminine and far too familiar. He stiffened instantly, not yet turning as the first threads of regret and fear crept into his heart. She couldn’t be here; it was too dangerous, she could be killed. “Loki, please tell me this is a bad dream.” He turned slowly, his heart slowly tearing apart at the sight of her. She had her hair tied up and was covered in ash and dust. She had a cut on her cheekbone, the deep red of her blood a horrifying contrast to her pale skin. She supported her weight on one foot, and he felt sick at the idea that her injuries were his fault. It was worse when he looked into her eyes: they were dim, the light he so loved gone from their depths. In its place was despair and anger, and he was nearly brought to his knees. His mind warred with itself as he stepped towards her slowly.

“This is no dream, Astrid. This is Midgard’s future. Your future.” He reached for her face, to brush her cheek lightly, but she was quick to move away. He frowned. “How did you find me?”

“Thor.” The name brought his anger back, twisting his features. He sneered at her as she continued, standing tall. “When he told me you were here, I never thought he meant as a terrorist. Why the hell would you do this?” 

“Because it is my right. I will be King, and rule over your people.” His plan had pushed his feelings for her away again and he strode towards the windows. “Soon, you will all take your place below me, serving me.”

“No.” The single word caught him by surprise and he turned to her. She hadn’t moved any closer, yet he could practically feel the rage and sadness emanating off her. 

“No?”

“No. We won’t serve you. Even if you take New York, no one will stop fighting you.” Now, she took a step towards him. “If anything, we’ll fight harder.” Another step. “And I will fight you the hardest.” Another. She was nearly upon him now, yet he was frozen, listening to her speech. She didn’t want him. She would fight him. “I will fight because you aren’t the Loki I know and love. You are a fool.” That angered him and he grabbed her by the throat. She gripped his wrist, clutching to him, though the fire in her eyes didn’t diminish.

“You will learn to kneel. You will learn to respect your King.” A part of him was appalled at how he was treating her, but it was overruled. He noticed too late her gaze dart over his shoulder.

“And you’ll learn not to underestimate humanity.” He was attacked then, and his plan foiled. By the time it was all over, Astrid had disappeared. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he’d ever see her again.


	2. Chapter Two

Loki sat in his cell, reading one of the few books he’d been permitted. Once his rage and lust for power had faded, he’d been forced to face what he had done to Astrid. It ate him alive, knowing he’d hurt her in every possible way, and knowing she wanted nothing to do with him. These books didn’t help to distract from the pain in his chest, but what else could he do? 

“Brother.” Loki looked up in surprise to see Thor standing outside his cell with a hooded figure. He looked between the two of them curiously, careful not to look the older prince in the eye. His anger and betrayal were still evident in his gaze, and Loki did not have the heart to see it. “You have a visitor. If you hurt them, your punishment will be made worse.” It was clear Thor did not like the idea of leaving whomever this was with him, and wondered who could have convinced the larger man to allow it. Thor lowered the shields long enough to allow the hooded figure in, before turning to leave. A privacy shield dropped around the cell, confusing Loki all the more. Slowly, the figure pushed the hood back, revealing the green eyes he’d come to love.

“Astrid.” Her name fell from his lips in a sigh, and he moved to wrap his arms around her. His relief and happiness was short lived as she stepped away, eyes guarded and wary. His smile faded as he looked closer, seeing the still-healing cut on her cheek and how tense she was. “Oh, Astrid…there are not enough words to convey how sorry I am…”

“For what? Attacking my world? Or attacking me?” He knew he deserved the venom in her tone, and he hung his head. It finally hit him that he had no one; everyone who might have cared for him hated him now for his actions, and he could not blame them. He was aware of her moving to sit on his bed, and he turned just a bit.

“All of it. Most importantly for hurting you.” He moved to pull the chair over, careful to keep a distance from Astrid. She looked up at him, and he couldn’t read her anymore; she was hiding from him, something she hadn’t done since they’d met. “I will not make excuses, for I do not have any. This was my fault.” His voice broke, and he dropped his head in his hands. The guilt was threatening to drag him down, to drown him; he was broken from it at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t look up, not wanting to send her away. They stayed like that for a time, silent as she offered him a comfort he didn’t deserve. Sooner than he would have liked, Thor returned for her, stating she could come back when she liked. Loki sincerely hoped she would.

 

She visited once a week as he had before, and each time he felt a strange combination of joy and guilt. Each time she was willing to be a bit closer to him, though he knew she didn’t forgive him. There was no way she could, with the way he had acted. He deserved the worst possible Hel, and yet he was allowed a small portion of Valhalla with her visits. It gave him something to look forward too, and even Thor and Odin seemed to notice the changes in him. He was permitted more books and even a more comfortable bed. It was during one of Astrid’s visits that he finally decided she should know exactly how much he thought of her. It took quite a bit of convincing, but he managed to get Thor to bring his gifts down. He hid them with the tiny amount of magic he still had, for the first time truly excited. Even his guilt couldn’t tamp down his mood, and it only got better at her arrival.

“Loki, you seem…happy today.” Astrid had waited until the privacy shield was down to speak, looking at him with curiosity. He approached her, slowing when he noticed the small flinch she gave at his speed. He took her hands with the gentlest touch he could muster, and lead her to a chair. 

“I am. I wanted to give you something today.” She looked around, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s not so obvious as that.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Astrid, you have given me a wonderful gift in your friendship. I do not deserve it and I still don’t understand why you so freely give it.” She opened her mouth, but he pressed a finger to her lips gently. “Please, allow me to finish. I am no longer a prince, and therefore cannot give any gifts too lavish. However, I can give you a couple things that are very dear to me.” He moved quickly to gather the gifts, grateful that Thor had had them tidied up a bit. Taking a deep breath, he moved to kneel in front of her, placing his cloak and his helm in her lap. She looked at them with wide eyes as he continued. “I know it probably doesn’t mean much to you, and you would likely prefer a gift with jewels or a gown, but this is all I have.” He looked up at her, hoping that she would see how genuine he was. She was silent for a few moments as she ran her hands gently over his cloak.

“Oh, Loki…” Her voice was soft, and for the briefest moments he was concerned she would return them. Instead, she gave him a tearful smile, her hands never leaving the gifts in her lap. “You’re back. You’re really back.” He didn’t have time to think over her words, as she took his face gently and pulled him up for a kiss. His mind froze at the feeling of her lips against his, soft and warm. He kissed her back eagerly, unable to keep his reaction at a minimum. He shifted, carefully lifting the gifts from her lap and dropping them to the floor to pull her against him. He deepened the kiss, loving the feel of her in his arms. Her hands found their way onto his shoulders, holding him flush against her. She finally pulled away, leaving them both panting as they looked at each other.

“I love you.” The words were out before he could stop them. It wasn’t that they were untrue, but that he hadn’t wanted to rush things with her. Her smile grew and she gave a giggle; it was a sound he was sure he wanted to hear forever.

“I love you too, Loki.” He moved to kiss her again, this time just a gentle peck as he moved to scoop up his gifts to her. He held them out with a smile.

“Put these on for me for a moment.” She arched a brow but did as he asked, stepping back to pull on the helm. He assisted her with the cloak, then stepped back, giving a laugh as the helm slipped over her eyes. He waved a hand, using the last of his magic allowance, adjusting the sizes of both items so they fit her properly. “There now…” She looked down at herself, reaching a hand up to the helm.

“Wait, they’ll be too small when you take them back.” She frowned, and he shook his head. There was no leaving for him, and he would prefer to have her keep them.

“I will not be taking them back, Astrid. They are yours now.” She nodded, seeming to understand what he hadn’t said: that he would have no need for them, locked up as he was. She hugged him then, and though he had to tilt his head at an odd angle to avoid the horns on the helm, he knew he wouldn’t want her anywhere else. After a short while of talking, she removed her helm and moved to the door. Thor gave him a surprised look as she stepped out in Loki’s cloak, which he returned with a small smile of his own. He may never leave this cell, but as long as Astrid continued to visit, it made his stay that much more bearable.


End file.
